


Please... Stay.

by OneTooManyAddictions



Category: One Direction, nouis - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Human Niall, Hybrid Louis, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTooManyAddictions/pseuds/OneTooManyAddictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is home alone during one of the biggest thunderstorms London has had in a while. When the power goes out and a small figure runs in, the Irish boy tracks him down and does his best to get the boy to calm down during the storm. He finds out he has a soft spot for the boy with ears and a tail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please... Stay.

The television flickered before going completely black like the rest of the house and a loud clap of thunder soon followed after. A frustrated sigh was all that sounded from the nineteen year old Irish boy that was alone in the flat that he usually shared with three of his mates but they had decided to visit their families or girlfriend which left Niall all alone while the biggest storm London had had all year rolled its way in.

Niall isn't afraid of storms but he was a fan of horror movies and he wasn't unaware that serial killers usually made their kills during storms such as the one that was going on at the moment. He of course also knew that most of those horror movies he was such a fan of were fictional but you don't know how many insane people made them real after viewing them.

Niall stood from the couch in the dark room and started to attempt to make his way to the kitchen to grab a pint from the fridge. After stubbing his toe and saying a few choice swear words he managed to be free from the killer furniture. He made his way to the kitchen and felt along the counter for the lantern they kept there in case of black outs. The blonde boy jumped as another rumble of thunder sounded so loud it shook the house a little. He shook his head at himself and managed to turn on the light. A small smile made its way on his face as he could see his surroundings in the rather dark house.

He wouldn't be lying if he said he hated blackouts for the reason he didn't like not being able to see what could be hiding in the dark. He wasn't afraid of the dark, no, he was afraid of what was hiding in the dark that he couldn't see. It unnerved him to the point he would start looking over his shoulder every few seconds.

Niall grabbed a cold beer from the fridge and popped the cap off before taking a swig of the cool liquid that slid down the back of his throat. He lifted the bottle to take another drink when a loud banging came from the back door.

Niall's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he slowly set the bottle down on the counter top and grabbed a small kitchen knife from the silverware container. He grabbed the lantern in his other hand and slowly made his way down the hallway as another loud roll of thunder shook the place which in turn made the knocks on the door more frantic.

When the blonde lad made it to the door he set the light down on the table that was placed to the side where there was a bowl to hold keys. For a moment Niall wondered if one of the boys had decided to come home and couldn't find their keys but he figured they would have called him or something so slowly the Irishman unlocked the door and turned the knob slowly.

When the door wasn't even all the way open Niall saw a dark figure dart past him extremely quickly into the darkness off the house followed by the sound of crashing. He slammed the door shut and locked it before grasping the lantern again.

He began to slowly make his way down to the sounds coming from the living room area before he called out firmly, "I don't know who you are but you need to come out now and hopefully no one will be hurt."

A crash of thunder sounded followed by a whimper and feet running up the stairs.

The boy frowned and almost hesitantly walked up the stairs after setting the knife down on a side table next to the stairs. After hearing that whimper he was almost positive whoever was in his house wasn't dangerous. Murderers didn't whimper at the sound of thunder.

A door slammed shut toward the end of the hall although Niall couldn't see which one because the light wouldn't reach that far. No matter, he continued down the hall without hesitation knowing that whomever it was wasn't out where they could possibly attack him.

He reached the only door in the hall that was shut and was shocked to see it was the room that belonged to him. He took a deep breath before his free hand reached forward and grasped the door knob, he twisted it slowly and pushed opened the door just as he heard another loud rumble from the sky. A scared whimper sounded from somewhere in the room.

"Hello? I'm not sure who you are but you're in my house so I'd really appreciate it if you'd let me know who you are so I'm coming in," Niall said as he stepped into his room and turned up the light on the lantern so the room would be visible to him.

A small gasp escaped his lips when he saw a small figure curled up on his bed in the fetal position, soaking wet with the most breathtaking blue eyes with grey mixed throughout. He was use to hearing people saw how amazing his blue eyes were but they nowhere compared to the mystery boy that was laying on his bed.

Niall took a deep breath and shut the door, taking a step toward the shaking boy which earned a soft scared whine from the frightened boy who curled up even more into himself.

That's when the blonde boy noticed something wrap itself around the other boy. As he continued to look he saw it was a tail, a light brown tail that belonged to the boy.

"You're.... You're a hybrid," Niall stated dumbly.

Thunder sounded in the background which caused the boy with a tail to curl further into himself. Niall stepped forward until he could sit on the edge of the bed. He kept his blue eyes locked onto the other blue eyed boy. He watched the water roll down the other boy's face from his wet hair.

"What's your name?" The Irish boy asked after a long moment of silence.

The grey blue eyes searched Niall's face before a soft, almost feminine voice answered, "Louis... Louis Tomlinson."

A grin made itself present on the blonde boy's face, "Nice to meet you, Louis Tomlinson. I'm Niall Horan, the boy who lives in the house you're currently in and who's bed you're currently soaking."

Niall watched as Louis began blushing furiously and hid his face in his small delicate hands. The blonde boy laughed softly and shook his head before standing up and walking over to the closet.

"You can borrow some of my clothes. I'm not sending you back out into that storm seeing as you seem to be afraid of thunder."

Niall grabbed some clothes and jumped as he turned around, not expecting the blue eyed boy to be right behind him. The blonde boy's eyes instantly moved to Louis' hair where he saw two cat like ears flickering to hear every sound they could.

Before he could realize what he was doing, Niall reached out with his hand and began scratching behind one of the boy's ears.

The cat boy's breathtaking eyes drifted shut as he began to purr and lean into the touch he was receiving. It had been a long time since anyone had scratched him or given him attention and he desperately craved it.

He opened his eyes when he felt the absence of the strangers hand and looked down at the clothes that had been handed to him. He looked up the boy's body and chewed on his lip trying to find the words he was looking for.

"The bathroom is right over there. I'll be out here waiting for you," Niall instructed with a point to the door next to his closet.

Louis nodded and wandered over to the bathroom, shutting the door gently behind him. He pulled off his wet shirt followed by his dirty jeans and old boxer shorts. He went over to the small cabinet and pulled out a towel thinking that Niall wouldn't mind if he dried himself off a bit.

After he managed to get himself mostly dry and his feather like hair back to normal, he pulled on the clothes he had been given. First the dark ruby colored slick boxers followed by a pair of dark blue sweat pants that hung low on his hips since they didn't have a hole for his tail to fit through and finally the white shirt which he pulled over his cat ears carefully so they wouldn't get hurt.

He ruffled his hair before making his way out to where the other boy was sitting on the bed. Louis held his wet clothes in his hands while he chewed on his lip nervously.

Niall looked up and smiled gently at the hybrid boy, "Just toss them in the bathtub and I'll put them in the washer when the power comes back on."

Louis nodded and made his way over to the bed after tossing his dirty clothes in the bathtub. When he sat down again, his eyes were wide as they watched the blonde boy's every move and his tail wrapped around his waist as it always did.

Niall in return was watching Louis as questions ran through his mind. He flinched when he saw the cat boy dive under the blue comforter of his bed after a loud clap of thunder sounded. His hand reached out and gently rubbed small circles into the shaking ball under his blanket.

"Hey... Louis? I'm going to tell you a bit about myself to get your mind off the storm okay?" He said gently as he continued rubbing the shaking boy's back through the blanket.

He got a nod in return as the boy continued whimpering softly at each thunder that sounded.

The blonde boy nodded to himself as he thought where to start. He smiled and bit his plump bottom lip between his teeth before he spoke gently, "Well I'm Niall Horan, nineteen years old and originally from Ireland which explains the accent. I live here with three of my best mates who are currently visiting their families or girlfriends. You know they'd love you, especially Harry since he's a sucker for cats. But Liam and Zayn would love you too. They're real nice lads. You'll have to meet them sometime..."

He drifted off as he looked over at the ball under the blanket and realized the breathing was calmer and a faint sound of purring could be heard. He realized Louis must have fallen asleep so he stood up carefully and changed into some sweat pants but didn't bother with a shirt. He climbed back into his bed and slid under the covers carefully before turning the lantern off.

He rolled over onto his side and moved his hand under the blanket until he found Louis' head and started combing his fingers through the boy's feather like hair.

He bit his lip before he closed his eyes and whispered softly, "Please... Stay."


End file.
